


Succumb

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Acrostic, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira won't let Joker be forgotten.An acrostic for Joker/Akira.





	Succumb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: darkness knows you well.

Just a single glance is all it takes for Joker to fall — to be noticed; that affirmation of his existence.  


    Akira himself succumbs after a mere touch; it's different when it's skin on skin, and not a caress from gloved hands.

Obeying Joker in all things is something Akira has become accustomed to, whether it be a kiss or other demand.  


    Keeping him content has become a goal of his — if Akira can satisfy his darkness, maybe he'll be able to find his own comfort.

Kindness isn’t what brought Joker to him, but it’s what makes him stay; what enamors him to Akira.  


    In their times of loneliness, they find solace in one another — in their sameness, and in the way it feels when their skin touches.

“Even if the world never sees you — never comes to understand you — I’ll always be here,” Akira says.  


    “Really, this again?” Joker smiles, seeming not to mind, but Akira can see beneath that look — he's scared of being forgotten.

Rare are the times when Joker asks to kiss him, but he does so now, with his hand cupping his cheek.  


    Akira won't let him be forgotten — won't let him lose himself — for as long as Joker wants to remain by his side.


End file.
